Naga King
by kesha379
Summary: this is a sonadow story and shadow is a naga and yes there some lemon
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a kingdom but not just any kingdom it was a Naga kingdom and also had hedgehogs and humans too. They have a Naga king hedgehog name Shadow he rule them all. He had power and riches but something was missing. In his study looking out the window Shadow was thinking "huh…. I had it all and yet I'm still not happy" Shadow thought "Are you ok my king" asked the Naga saver Cream coming in. "No…. I feel like there something missing in my life. Like a whole is in my heart" said Shadow still looking out the window. "My king I think I know what the problem is" said Cream. "And what may that be" asked Shadow. "Love" she answer. "Love?" asked Shadow facing her. "You see my king you don't have anyone to rule, beside you someone to hold and someone you will love" said Cream. "YOU'RE RIGHT… "Evil smile" I need to find me a queen. Cream tell the massager to come here" Shadow order. "Yes my king" Cream said as she life. The Cream went to find the massager. "Oh massager" Cream called out. "huh?" said the massager. "Massager the king wishes to see you" said Cream. The massager ran to the king study. "Yes my king" said the massager. "I want you to tell the people I'm looking for a wife to rule beside me. Tell them to come to the grading of flowers there I will see who will because my new mate" Shadow order him to do. "Yes my king" said massage. "huh what going on" said the people of the kingdom. "The king is looking for a wife those of you think they can be that person come to the grading of flowers" said the massager. "ooooh the king is look for a wife I'm going be queen" all the female say. "Those girls think they taking him away think again" said the males. All the males and females went to the grading of flowers. "huh no, sorry but no, no, no again, and no" said Shadow who was getting angry. "My king that's all the males and females" said Cream. "THAT IT" yelled Shadow angrily. "I'm sorry my king but their no more. Shadow got up from his set "If their no more lift I must look else where. Knuckles I'm going on a trip I need my things ready to leave" order shadow. "Yes my king" said Knuckles off as he was told. Knuckle and the other savers got king Shadow things together to leave. "Your things are ready my king" said Knuckles. "Very good then" said getting in the carriage. "Bye my king" said Cream waving away. Shadow went to many towns but still didn't find the right one. ? Sun goes down, and we are here together Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms Stay with me, and you can dream forever Right here in my arms It's magic, when you are here beside me Close your eyes, and let me hold you tight Everything, that i could ever need is right here in my arms Tonight

"Huh what…..Stop the carriage" order shadow getting out of the carriage. Shadow follow the sound of the song it into the woods to find a beautiful hedgehog sitting on a rock with flowers cover on the grass around him.

?

Sounds of dayFade awayStars begin to climb MELODIESFILL THE BREEZESWEETER ALL THE TIME Sun goes down,And we are here together. Fireflies glow like a thousand charmsStay with meAnd you can dream forever RIGHT HERE IN MY ARMS TONIGHT

(He so cute he'll be my perfect new queen) thought shadow. "Is someone there?" asked sonic. "Just your king my dear" said shadow. "Oh my king what bring you here?" sonic asked. "I'm looking for a mate" answer shadow. "You are did you find anyone you like" sonic asked him. "(evil smile) Yes" said shadow. "Who my king?" said sonic. (Evil smile and blushing) You. "(Blushing) WHAT ME BUT BUT WHY" sonic yelled out. "I never seem someone more beautiful then you in my life" said shadow getting close to sonic. "(Blushing) Sorry king but I don't go that way" said sonic who start o run. "(Angry) to bad you're going to be my mate" Shadow tried to catch him but sonic just ran away. Sonic was fast but shadow was fast as well as he was. "Got yell" said shadow holding sonic in his tail. "LET ME GO" sonic yelled. No my love" said shadow. "DON'T CALL ME THAT" sonic yelled again. "I can call you however I want you" shadow said angry tone. Shadow rap his tail around sonic so he couldn't get away from him. En TShadow started to lick sonic neck. "(moaning) mmm" the sound coming from his lips. "You like that don't you" said shadow. "(blush) NOOO" said sonic red checks. "Is that right" said Shadow who kept licking his neck and some sounds of moaning coming from sonic. "Please stop" said sonic looking at shadow with lustful eyes. "No my love" said shadow again. Shadow kept going about a min then stop to look into his lover green emerald eyes. "Your eyes speak to me saying you want more" shadow said to sonic. "No I Don't" said sonic. Sonic was lying he wanted more from him. (Why does this feel so good?) thought sonic. "Now my love it's time for us to go home" shadow said to sonic. "For the last time don't call me love and what do you mean home" said sonic. Shadow carried sonic to the carriage and ride it all the way back to the castle. "My king you have returned" said Cream meeting shadow. "My king we welcomes your return and may I ask who is this" asked Knuckles. "This is my new lover" said shadow. " No I'm Not" said sonic in low tone. "Don't worry you get use to this" said shadow kissing sonic on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"I take you to your new room my sweet" said shadow pitting his new bride. "My king you don't want me I'm not very much to look at I'm just a faker. Why would you want me anyway?" asked sonic. Shadow gave him a look "You're not a faker you are the most beautiful thing I every seen in the whole kingdom no in the hold world." Shadow said to him. Sonic just looked up at him with a red blush across his cheeks. "So tell me my lovely what is my beauty name?" asked shadow. "sonic…sonic the hedgehog" answer sonic. "Well what a beautiful name I think I want one of our children name after you." said Shadow nuzzle sonic peach fur on his belly. "Wait WHAT DO MEAN OUR CHILDREN" yelled sonic. Shadow made it to their bed room and laying sonic on the bed pinning him down "Yes my love you will have our offspring but after our wedding." Said shadow licking his lips with lustful eyes. (WEDDING, I got get out here or I'm going to be a mother) thought sonic. Shadow stared into sonic green emerald eyes and kiss his lips it was so warm to him he put his tongue into sonic mouth and let him do it while moaning. "You like that don't you" asked the king looking at his lovely. "I… I my king" that all sonic could say after that kiss. "Call me shadow my love" asked shadow rubbing sonic life cheek. "Shadow you love me right" asked sonic. "Yes I do my dear" answer shadow. "Then let me go" said sonic. "I can't do that my love" said shadow licking sonic lips. "Why not you said you love me" asked sonic with his eyes half close. "It's because I love you I won't let you go" said shadow with an evil gin. Sonic thought's (Oh man I got to come up with a plan hmmm got it) "I want to get marry tonight" said sonic wrapping his arms around shadow neck. "Oh is that so those that mean you changed your mind then" asked shadow. "Yes I love you shadow and want to marry you tonight as soon as we can" said sonic looking into shadow ruby eyes. "Well tonight we will get marry then we have our fun" said shadow with dark tone in his voice. Sonic blush when shadow said that. Shadow gave his love one last kiss on his lips "I see you soon my love I get things started" said shadow handed to the door. "Good he's gone now to get out of here" said sonic running to the door. Sonic opening the door slowly looking out of it to see if anyone was coming. He lifts his room to find the exit once he saw the door he ran quickly. "Oh, no you don't you really think I wouldn't watch you more closely think again" said shadow holding his love in his snake like tail. Shadow hold his love closely "Please let me go" ask sonic. Shadow started licking his neck and sonic stated to moaning. "No my love since you can't stay still I have to watch you and that mean we going to have little fun before night fall." Said shadow. (oh no) sonic thought. Shadow carries sonic back to their room and pinned sonic on the bed once again but this time shadow sucking on sonic tongue. Sonic like it so much he started sucking on shadow tongue as well moaning into each other arms. "That was nice. No I mean that wasn't" sonic said turning his head. "Come on love you know you like my wet kisses" shadow said turning his hand back around. "Yes, I mean no I didn't" said sonic. "Oh really" said shadow giving sonic another wet kiss. Sonic kept moaning into shadow mouth loving the taste of shadow. "Sonic as long you in my life I will make you happy" said shadow looking at his love. "Shadow I…I …I " all sonic kind say.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow stop licking sonic neck "Now my love I have to leave you here right now but we be together soon" heading to the door "and this time don't run away my love" he said gone. As Shadow was outside the room outside he saw his saver Amy the naga "Amy" he call to her. "Yes my king" she answer to him. "I need you to watch my love Amy" he orders her. "Yes my lord" she said. As in the room Sonic set on the bed thinking (I can't believe this I'm in love with him. No I'm can't be in love with him but I always wanted someone to love me and have a family. Maybe I should marry him it can't be that bad.) Amy came in the room "um…Sonic it's time for the wedding I'm here to help you get dress" she said coming in. "Oh think you what your name" sonic asked the naga. "It's Amy" she said. "Nice to meet you Amy" he told her. Amy gave sonic a beautiful spring green wedding dress. "Man I look like a girl" he said. "Yes you do and you look very nice…..oh no the wedding is started you better get going" said ay pushing sonic out the door. (huh….here I go) sonic thought. Few hours pass as sonic shadow said there do's shadow was kissing sonic lips. "Now we are marry we can start our fun" shadow said vary sexy and evilly. Shadow lay sonic on the bed kissing and licking sonic lips asking to enter. Shadow started to feel sonic body "Mmm, you don't need this anymore ...' Shadow said quietly ripping off sonic dress. Sonic blush even harder when he did that "Sha….Shadow" said sonic . "Don't worry I'll make sure we enjoy ourselves' Shadow said growling and nibbled into Sonic's neck. The flustered blue hedgehog was practically hyperventilating from excitement by now, curling his arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow slid his hands down his body, roughly thrusting his body between Sonic's legs. (Yes shadow tail is between sonic legs) Shadow was roughly biting sonic neck "'H-h-hey" he cried out, pulling away from his rough biting. Shadow snickered, licking his lips seductively. "How careless of me" he moaned the words, "But I can't promise it wont happen again." Sonic pushed his head back against the bed and shuddered helplessly, feeling Shadow's hands rubbing right up against his groin, "Ahhh, Shadow" moan sonic. "Now you're getting excited, I see..." he growled as he stood up again, still feeling up his stiffening erection. Sonic's head shot up suddenly, noticing that he could no longer feel Shadow stroking him. "What are you doing" he gasped, watching him moving away. The Naga King snickered and picked up the small bottle he had left on the counter before turning around, slowly opening it and watching Sonic squirming in anguish. 'It's a good thing I came prepared." he snickered quietly as he moved back over to sonic. Lifting the bottle in front of himself, Shadow slowly tilted it and gave it a squeeze, the contents dribbling out onto his open hand. Sonic purred and blushed as he watched Shadow rub it on himself, knowing suddenly what was about to happen. After rubbing a generous amount onto himself, he bent down and sent a painfully slow, moist lick up the length of Sonic's erection, causing the younger hedgehog to cry out suddenly. "Let's have some fun..." said shadow. Sonic yelped as he felt Shadow place his hands on his hips, roughly pulling his lower body slightly off the edge of the bed. His legs curled around the black Naga body and his body shivered in anticipation, 'Oooh, please hurry... Shadow!" he pleaded quietly as he felt Shadow's head slide inside his body. However, he did not comply immediately. "Don't worry I will" he growled seductively.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, just... take me now!'" Sonic cried out, his eyes half closed as he stared back lustfully. Sonic was being pounded into so roughly, he thought the entire world would collapse. He howled in ecstasy with an arched back, begging for more. Shadow was gripping onto his sides and digging his thumbs into Sonic's stomach as he continued having his way with him. After a few seconds of dirty talk with each other, Shadow seemed to become even more intent on not being any less easy on him. Placing a hand on either side of the bed, he dug in with his nails and continued roughly sliding in and out of him. Sonic reached forward, cupping Shadow's face between his hands before passionately slipping a tongue in his mouth. A few moments passed by before Shadow pulled away panting heavily. He grinned devilishly at his blue lover before slowly sending a tongue across his lips, purring lustfully as he bent his body downward. Sonic cried out in pleasure as he felt Shadow's warm lips wrap around his erected head, moaning as he felt his tongue dance across it with unexplainable skill. With every passing second, they felt the pleasure inside of them building up, at that moment they finally come. "Ahhh... that was _amazing_" moan sonic laying beside shadow. "Well think you my love" shadow said pulling closer. Sonic was lying on shadow white chat fur now and fall to sleep. "Good night my love I will be waiting for" he said kissing sonic forehead. A few days pass and sonic didn't feel so well shadow was worry and took him to see a doctor. To find out sonic was carry shadow pops. "Oh my dolling I'm so happy" shadow said hugging him. "Me to…shadow I'm sleepy" he said yarning. "I take you back to our room my sweat" he said carrying him. "I can walk my self" sonic said to him. "I like holding you like this and I want you to relax" he said kissing his love. Sonic say nothing he just put his face into shadow white chest fur. Amy was walking back "Good morning my king and queen" she greeted them. "And good day to you Amy but I can't talk now I have to take care of sonic" he told her. Shadow looks down and started to lick sonic belly. "sh…shadow" sonic said blushing red. "I'll live you two along" she said walking off. Sonic put a hand on his belly "Shadow how is the baby going be born" he asked. "Naga's can reproduce in one of two ways. In colder climates, eggs are incubated and hatched internally, with live naga's being born. About one-third of naga's species reproduce in this manner, which is known as "ovoviviparous." The other approximately two-thirds of naga's species are oviparous, meaning they lay eggs. The King Naga is the only naga species that actually can give a beauty like yourself a choice. So you will be giving birth sonic. "Birth…" sonic asked looking at his love. "Yes I want to be by your side when you do" he said nuzzle sonic neck. In the bed room lay sonic on bed. "Where you going" sonic asked. "Don't worry love I'll be back soon" he said. "Don't go I...I….want to be with you pleas" he said. "You need your rest sonic but I stay with you" he said. Shadow bend with sonic holding him in his arms until sonic fell asleep "Sweat dreams my love" he told him kissing his cheek. Shadow was doing work now as for sonic he woke up to find out that shadow wasn't there anymore he felt lonely. So he got up and went out of the bed room and stated to walk around he came up to a beautiful garden. "These flowers are beautiful" he said. Shadow was coming by when he saw sonic sitting in the garden picking flowers.


End file.
